Concerns of a Friend
by Metron99
Summary: Superman confronts Batman over the 'Arkham Island Incident' and, why he won't accept help from the league reguarding the 'Arkham City' problem.


**Batman: Arkham Asylum  
and, Batman: Arkham City copyright Rocksteady/Warner Brothers**

** Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics**

** Superman copyright Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster/DC Comics**

* * *

**Summary: In between the Events of 'Arkham Asylum' and 'Arkham City'**  
**Superman pays Batman a visit, and voices in concerns over recent events in Gotham..**

**and, Batman's unwillingness to accept help from 'The League'.**

* * *

**[The Batcave]**

Deep within the subterranean cavern underneath Wayne Manor.  
the 'Dark Knight Detective' was sitting at his Supercomputer, going over Files.

a few certain files in paticular: '**HUGO STRANGE**' and "**THE GOTHAM CITY PROJECT**".

as he carefully tried to piece together the clues and, find a solution to this 'problem', a voice sounded.

"Master Bruce.."

Batman glanced over at the aged british gentleman standing near.

"yes, Alfred?"

"it apprears you have a "Guest", sir."

Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowled mask.

Who would be vising HIM as this time of night?!

"Dick?"

"no, sir..it's-"

as if on cue, a figure floated down near Alfred.

it was a 'young man' with sleek black hair wearing a blue uniform with a long red cape and, a familiar Red-and-Yellow 'S' shield on his chest.

"bruce..we need to talk."

Batman scowled.

"clark."

Alfred nodded respectfully.  
then, turned and walked off, leaving the heroes alone.

Superman narrowed his eyes, then walked forward.  
he looked up at the large screen of the Batcomputer..then, back at Batman, himself.

"why the sudden interest in Professor Strange?" asked Superman, calmly

Batman eyed the kryptonian.  
he knew full well that he DIDN'T come over to just chat.

"i have reason to believe that he's up to something..Him, and the Mayor."

Batman then turned and returned to his work.

"if you've come asking me to assist you..OR, the League.  
then, sorry: can't make it, too busy..call Arrow or Questio-"

"I'm not here for that." said Superman

Batman paused for a moment.

"then..what?"

Superman exhaled sharply, frowning.

"bruce..we need to talk about the 'incident' that happened on Arkham Island."

Batman kept his face focused at the computer screen refusing to make eye contact with his "teammate".

"that was Months ago, clark..old news."

Superman scowled.

"news you have yet to debrief "us" on."

Batman stopped typing, pausing for a brief moment.  
he knew that by "Us", Superman was refering to 'The Justice League'.

Batman finally turned his chair around and eyed Superman.

"why." said Batman, finally

"the purpose of The League is to handle Global Crisis.  
what happened at Arkham Asylum was an Isolated Incident."

"In case you've Forgotten, Bruce: Gotham City IS part of the Planet Earth.  
and, whether you like it or not..YOU are part of the Justice League (even if you don't always act like it.")

Batman huffed softly, then turned back around.  
a solome look then formed on Superman's face.

"why didn't you call us?" asked Superman, his tone sounding "hurt"

"joker was CLAIMING to bomb gotham if anyone set foot on Arkaham Island."

"but, they were fakes, weren't they?"

"yes..as i suspected."

NOW, Superman was upset.

"Wait..if you Knew, then why didn't yo-!"

Batman suddenly turned back around and faced Superman, again.

"Last time i checked, i didn't think i needed to call the Justice League to help with dealing with Joker, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy."

Batman grimaced at Superman.

"i handled them all BEFORE i even met you..and, i can still handle them."

Superman eyed Batman.

"is THAT what it was about?!: Proving something?!"

"NO." said Batman, sternly

"Gotham is MY responsibility..just like Metropolis is Yours.  
i think i could've handled a simple 'Prison Breakout' at home."

Superman remained stern.  
the televised images of Batman (his teammate and friend)  
fighting that 'Hulking Joker' all on his own still Fresh in his mind.

"you could've been killed back there."

"we've all had 'narrow escapes', clark."

"and, for Months we waited for you to tell us.."

"i was pre-occupied with other things."

"Diana was worried sick about you."

Batman paused at this, eyeing Superman.  
after a good several minutes, Batman finally broke the staring match and turned back around.

"i'll give the league a full report the next chance i get.  
but, Right Now..i have more important matters to deal with."

"like what?" asked Superman, interested

"With Blackgate Penitentiary and Arkham Asylum destroyed..  
Mayor Qunicy Sharp has bought and walled off the Gotham Slums from the rest of the city.

he's let loose all of the inmates of Blackgate and Arkham into the "Quarantine Zone"  
where their all free to do whatever the hell the want..so long as they don't try to escape.

Sharp's placed Hugo Strange in charge of Arkham City who polices it with his own private mercenary army."

Batman turns and faces Superman.

"i've snuck into that facility numerous times..and, what i've seen isn't good.

despite being under constant watch, the criminals do ever heinous crime imaginable.  
while Joker, Two-Face and Penguin wage a Bloody Gang-War on the streets.  
and, Hugo Strange and his Tyger Guards do absolutly NOTHING about it!"

Batman then looks awaym resting his chin in his linked hands.

"the whole thing is a Powder Keg, Clark..a ticking time bomb." began Batman

"a disaster waiting to happen..and, i'll be d*mned if i let it happen."

Superman was silent..then, nodded.

"so..what are you going to do?"

Batman looked back at Superman.

"everything i can..Both as Batman AND as Bruce Wayne."

"maybe i can-"

"NO, clark.

Strange Already has his army gunning for ME.  
the last thing i want is you and the league is their crosshairs."

"But, BRUCE-"

Batman gave Superman his imfamous "Bat-Glare"

While Superman had faced down opponents like Mongul, Darkseid and Metallo even HE knew better than to get Batman too angry at him.

Superman backed away.

"alright, bruce..you seem to know what you're doing."

Superman then regained a normal stance.

"but, there was a time when 'I' thought i could save the world all by myself..  
you proved to me how wrong i was, Bruce..when Joker and Lex conspired to kill me.

in a way, you inspired me to form the Justice League.  
because as Powerful as i am..there are some threats that i can't face alone."

"you're point?" said Batman, bluntly

Superman smiled at him.

"I'm saying that even 'BATMAN' can't do everything by himself."

"i have Tim and Dick..even Barbara and Alfred."

"you also have ME..and, the League."

there was a long silence between the two.

"do you still have that Signal Watch i gave you?" asked Superman

"yes..i keep with the Kryptonite Ring that you Also gave me."

Superman eyed Batman, unsure if he was serious..or, just being Funny.

"well..whatever happens in that place.  
if you need ANY help..don't be afraid to ask."

Batman stared at Superman for a good while.

"sure, clark..sure."

Batman turned and returned to his computer.  
Superman sighed sharply..then, for whatever reason, continued to speak.

"look, bruce..i'm not saying you can't handle yourself.  
i've seen you in action, and you're a very capable fighter.

but, i consider every member of the league to be "family"  
and, i wouldn't be a good friend if i wasn't concerned for your safety."

"duly noted." said Batman

"now, i have some very important work to do.  
and, YOU should probably be getting home..you're not exactly a "night person."

Superman looked at Batman..then, exhaled sharply.

"i guess not."

Superman floated upwards, then flew off into the darkness of the Batcave.

after a few minutes passed..Batman paused.  
he turned and briefly glanced at back into the abyss.

Batman groaned, sighing sharply.

(("same old clark..")) brooded Batman

Batman then returned to his research.  
while mentally making plans on how to Shut Down Arkham City for Good.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Yet another one of those Fanfics that NEEDED to be written..**

**Anyway, this oneshot takes place in the 'Rocksteady' DC Universe. the time period is Months After 'Arkham Asylum' and right before 'Arkham City' (or, at least BEFORE Bruce Wayne was arrested and thrown into Arkham City.)**

**I've been searching the net, and in all the fan discussions of the Rocksteady Games many fans like to debate on just where Superman and the Justice League were while Batman was off having the "Worst Night of his Life" on his own.**

**well, their absense in 'Arkham Asylum' isn't too hard to figure out..**

**as Joker stated on his Radio Message..**

** Joker: (Over radio) "JOKER HERE! I am in control of Arkham Island, and you can all consider it OUT-OF-BOUNDS!**

** if i see any Lawman, Vigilante's or Do-Gooders in Tights coming this way then, i'll start detonating Random Bombs thruought the city."**

**Clearly Superman and the JL took Joker's threat seriously and, didn't go anywhere near Gotham or Arkham because of this.**

**though, why they didn't act once the GCPD confirmed that the bombs were fake is Beyond Me (and, it is safe to assume that they ALL saw Batman's final battle with the Titan Enhanced Joker. as the battle was being witnessed by Jack Ryder's News Chopper, Televised for ALL to see.)**

**as for why the Justice League weren't in on Arkham City..**

**well, tecnichly, Arkham City itself was a Legal, Goverment Funded Establishment. and, any action made against it would've been BAD for their public image (of course, Batman clearly ISN'T Superman, Wonder Woman or Green Lantern.)**

**Anyway..the point of this here was for Superman to confront Batman on the 'Arkham Incident' and, implore him to be more open in accepting help for the league in the future (heh, yeah right..)**

**That, and i wanted to leave this thought in the minds of gamers and fans who play Arkham City.**

**Also, i left some slight BBWW (Batman/Wonder Woman) for the fans (trust me, it's a popular pairing..it has it's own Website and everything!)**

**For the most part, i based most of this on Jeph Loeb's 'Superman/Batman' series. where Batman and Superman are the main characters, each speaking their minds to each other.**

**hope this proved enjoyable for the fans.**


End file.
